one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight vs Dark Pit
These anti-heroes both want one thing: a worthy opponent to fight! Will Pit's dark clone be able to take down Kirby's secretive rival? The Interlude Somewhere in the depths of space, the Halberd airship is seen. It was headed nowhere in particular as the ship's captain and pilot, Meta Knight, set the ship to auto-pilot and not bothering to set a course to anywhere. Meta Knight stepped onto the deck, his cloak covering all but his wings and metallic masked face. He looked around and saw only astroids, stars and the occasional spaceship flying by. He wasn't too worried by any ships that would attempt to board the Halberd. Let them try and I'll watch as my ship's weapons tear them to shreds. He thought. Meta Knight was bored. Nothing in space interested him, just rocks and shiny balls of gas. His wish for something other than rocks and shiny gas balls was answered as a blue wormhole appeared above him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. 'What is this?' Meta Knight spoke. The ship rocked as it was sucked into the blue wormhole and deposited it into... More space. 'And here I thought I was gonna be sent somewhere other than space.' Meta Knight sighed in annoyance. Other blue wormholes far in the distance opened up and spat out other beings and things. Spaceships, giant robots, even a big muscular guy with green hair. Meta Knight paid no attention to them however, instead opting to go back into the ship's cockpit and checked the radar. 'Still nothing interesting.' He sighed as the radar showed heat signatures from the stars, spaceships and other planets around the Halberd. He went back to the deck and checked his ship's guns. Once he was done, Meta Knight stood at the centre of the deck and observed space. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something flash and draw closer to the ship. Meta Knight glanced to the sky and indeed saw a being of some sorts flying at the Halberd. He narrowed his vision to get a better look. It was an Angel dressed in dark old fashioned Greek clothing, complete with a wreath of blackish-purple leaves. The ship's weapons aimed at the dark Angel, but Meta Knight teleported with his cape to the cockpit and turned the weapon systems off. If someone or something is gonna board my ship, I'll fight them. A little duel right now would brighten the mood a bit. He thought as he teleported back to the deck. True to his vision, a darkly-clothed Angel landed on the deck armed with a Silver Bow. The dark Angel scouted the ship then finally looked at it's other inhabitant. To the Angel, the small creature seemed like an Imp or maybe a demon in disguise. Dark Pit, the Mirror Clone of winged hero Pit, raised his Silver Bow and aimed at the creature. In response, Meta Knight uncloaked himself and pulled Galaxia out. 'You... Fight me!!' He challenged the visitor as he pointed Galaxia's tip at the dark Angel. 'Fine, not my fault if you get annihilated!' Dark Pit replied back. The Melee Go for broke!! FIGHT!! (60 seconds) Dark Pit flew back and fired energy arrows at Meta Knight. The latter cloaked himself and vanished just as the arrows would reach him, reappearing above Dark Pit. He descended down with a cleave, knocking Dark Pit forward. Meta Knight rushed forward and kicked him in the head with his tiny, armoured feet then slashed him back once again. Dark Pit recovered and blocked another rapid sword swing,countering back by punting the small creature upwards and then riddling him with energy arrows followed by flying up and smashing Meta Knight with his Ogre Club. Meta Knight skidded across the wooden deck, creating small craters along the way and even falling off the dye of the ship. (50 seconds) Dark Pit turned his back once he saw Meta Knight fall off the edge of the ship, completely unaware that Meta Knight flew back up and glided back at his enemy. Dark Pit felt a shadow behind him and turned around to catch a Drill Rush to the face, sending him flying back. Meta Knight glided after Dark Pit and the two did battle mid-air at a high velocity, trading fists, slashes and kicks. Dark Pit split his Silver Bow in half and attacked relentlessly, breaking Meta Knight's guard and then roundhouse kicking him away. Meta Knight recovered mid-air and fired a sword beam at the dark Angel. (40 seconds) The beam was slashed in half by Dark Pit's Silver Bow only for him to witness even more sword beams coming right at him. He pulled out his EZ Cannon and fired a few shots then activated his Guardian Orbitars to absorb some of the sword beams. Meta Knight stopped firing sword beams when he saw homing shots coming at him. He vanished and teleported away with his cloak, appearing right behind Dark Pit who was still blocking sword beams. Meta Knight spun into a Mach Tornado and struck him from his flank. The Mach Tornado threw Dark Pit off-guard as he was sucked in and struck multiple times. (30 seconds) Dark Pit was eventually thrown out of the tornado and landed face first. He stood up and saw the Mach Tornado coming right at him for another barrage of attacks. Dark Pit pulled out his signature staff and aimed at the tornado's source. He pulled the trigger and Meta Knight was blasted back, his former Mach Tornado simply turning into a simple breeze that flew by Dark Pit who rushed forward with his Ogre Club. Meta Knight vanished as the club would strike him, reappearing above Dark Pit and cleaving downwards. Dark Pit parried he attack and slashed at Meta Knight with his split Silver Bow. One of the slashes cracked a bit of Meta Knight's mask. (20 seconds) Meta Knight stumbled back from the onslaught and was batted upwards by Dark Pit's staff. He aimed at the tiny creature with his staff and fired another shot. Meta Knight countered with a sword beam and the two projectiles collided, creating a brief cloud of smoke. In that cloud of smoke both fighters flew at each other and traded blows while within the dark smoke. A fake out slash from Meta Knight made Dark Pit duck only for him to catch a Drill Rush, knocking him back. Dark Pit quickly recovered and three his ogre club at Meta Knight, who slashed it in half. That was a distraction however as Dark Pit had pulled out his staff once again and shot multiple times. (10 seconds) The energy shots sent Meta Knight flying, crashing through many of his ship's large cannons as he fell off the edge once again. He grabbed onto the edge and hung off with one hand. He gripped his sword tightly as Dark Pit loomed over him. 'It's over!' He said as he swung his staff at Meta Knight. Meta Knight let go but then did a 180' and flew straight back at Dark Pit, who fired more shots at him. He ridged most of them, but one clipped one of his wings. Just Meta Knight would crash right into Dark Pit, he instead swooped his cape around the dark Angel and him. In the sudden darkness, Dark Pit saw only blackness. Then he heard his opponent. 'Know. My. Power!' He turned around just as a golden sword slashed into him. It knocked him out of the darkness and out to space, so far he can never be seen again. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Meta Knight gazed out at where his opponent flew off to. 'Almost a worthy opponent. But not enough.' He said as his cloak surrounded himself once again. 'Although... I did feel entertained. At least for a bit.' He smiled underneath his mask and walked back down into the ship's cockpit. The radar bleeped heat signatures and Meta Knight looked up. He saw a planet nearing so he set the ship to land in a few minutes. Once he landed on the unknown planet, he flew down to the ground and looked around. The Halberd had landed on a clearing surrounded by trees and animals. Peaking above the trees was a giant mountain. 'What is this place?' Meta Knight wondered. An explosion in the distance caught his attention. He flew up to see what had occurred. Far away from him were two golden-yellow clad figures brawling mid-air. Meta Knight landed and ran to where the two fighters were. 'Maybe they can provide me a challenge!' He said as he flew through the forest. On the other side of the planet, a green figure hovered above a city. 'Hehe. Perfect! Just the place for my tournament!' He said as he opened both of his palms and proceeded to fire a giant purple Ki-blast down at the city. They collided with something, possibly a building, and exploded in a smoke cloud. Once it dispersed, another green figure stood where the Ki-blasts collided. His arms were folded as he flew up to meet the would-be destroyer. 'And who are you?' The green destroyer said. 'I am Martian Manhunter and you will face the consequences of your actions.' The other figure stoically said. They stared each other down. The Result This melee's winner is... Meta Knight!!!! (Plays Meta Knight's Revenge, Super Smash Brothers Brawl) Meta Knight: You were not worthy of my true power...! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music